Second Chance
by miichan mch
Summary: Publish ulang karena sebelumnya banyak Typo dan kata yang hilang.


_Cinta sesaat yang diakibatkan oleh nafsu hanya akan mendatangkan kebahagiaan semu. Sedangkan cinta sejati akan selalu berbekas dihati tak akan bisa terganti._

"Maaf Tetsuya, selama ini aku sudah salah menilai perasaanku padamu, perasaanku padamu hanyalah rasa suka karena kita telah lama saling kenal, sementara perasaanku padanya adalah cinta, " Ucap seorang pemuda dengan surai merah dan iris mata sewarna surainya. Di sampingnya seorang pemuda manis tengah merangkul mesra lengannya. Laki-laki yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou itu sedang menjelaskan hubungannya dengan sang kekasih yang tengah memergokinya bersama sang simpanan.

Semakin miris ketika si babyblue melihat orang itu adalah teman baiknya sendiri. Dari sekian banyak orang kenapa harus orang itu yang menggantikan posisinya ?

"Kami berdua saling mencintai."

Satu lagi pengakuan yang semakin menyakitkan hatinya. Bagaimana orang itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan kekar yang sebelumnya selalu memeluk Tetsuya seolah ingin mengatakan bahwa pria ini sekarang adakah miliknya. Semakin membuat perih lukanya.

Mengalah adalah cara terbaik ketika sudah tidak memiliki harapan.

"Baiklah Akashi-kun, aku mengerti, aku doakan semoga kalian bahagia" Jawab sang kekasih yang bernama Tetsuya sambil tersenyum getir. Mencoba sekuat tenaga menahan cairan yang sudah menggenangi sudut matanya.

"Satu hal lagi, tolong jangan tunjukan wajah kalian berdua di hadapanku. Aku takut aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku dan membenci kalian." Kemudian melangkah mundur hingga berbalik lalu menghilang di tengah ramainya kota Tokyo.

Akashi menatap punggung ringkih yang berjalan menjauh. Dapat dia lihat pula getarannya karena menahan tangis. mengingat pancaran luka dari iris yang selalu berbinar menawan turut membuat hatinya seakan teriris. Seketika dia merasa bimbang. Apakah yang dia lakukan ini sudah benar ?

Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance,

Rating : T

Original story by Miichan

Apabila terdapat kesamaan semua hanya kebetulan dan ketidaksengajaan semata.

Warning :

Yaoi

Out of Character

AU

Mpreg

.

.

.

.

Sepasang bola mata merah tampak di antara ruangan yang terlihat gelap. Terdengar suara nafas yang terengah. Keringat yang terasa dingin mengalir dari sela rambutnya.

Terbangun di tengah malam, dari mimpi yang akhir-akhir ini terus mendatanginya, tentang sebuah kenangan masalalu yang membuatnya hidup dalam penyesalan.

Penyesalan terbesar dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Karena kesalahannya membuat orang yang di sayanginya terluka begitu dalam. Menghancurkan keindahan kisah romansa mereka yang telah terjalin selama hampir lima tahun.

Beberapa bulan setelah kejadian itu Tetsuya menghilang dan tak ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya.

Tiga tahun lalu saat dia ingin mencari Tetsuya, sang ayah memintanya melanjutkan study S2 sekaligus dipercayai memimpin salah satu perusahaan cabang di Inggris.

Akashi memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menata diri sekaligus mempersiapkan berbagai rencana untuk mendapatkan kembali Tetsuya dan menjadikannya pendamping hidupnya untuk selamanya.

Sekarang saat baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikannya dia kembali ke Jepang untuk mencari sosok yang hampir setiap malam selama tiga tahun terus membayanginya melalui mimpi dengan pandangan yang sangat terluka.

"Aku merindukanmu, Tetsuya."

.

.

.

.

Akashi melangkahkan kaki memasuki sebuah restaurant keluarga, datang ke acara Reuni tim basket Teiko, wajahnya masih tampan atau mungkin berkali lebih tampan seiring dengan usia yang telah matang. Tubuhnya berbalut jas mahal dan sepatu fantofel hitam mengkilat.

Selain karena undangan dari Kise, ada maksud lain di balik kedatangannya kali ini, dia ingin bertemu Kuroko Tetsuya, siapa tau dia kembali bisa dekat dan mendapat kesempatan ke dua. Setelah menemukan meja tempat teman-temannya berkumpul sang eksekutif muda langsung mengambil duduk di salah satu kursi yang disediakan.

"Tumben kau datang Akashi, biasanya kau selalu menolak datang ke acara Reuni." ujar Aomine yang duduk di sebelah Akashi.

"Pekerjaanku sedang tidak banyak. Jadi bisa ku tinggal" jawab Akashi.

"Sebenarnya bukan Kise yang punya ide ini. "

Kedua alis si merah bertaut. "Lalu ?"

"Tetsu tiba-tiba muncul setelah lama menghilang kemudian meminta kita semua untuk berkumpul."

'Jadi selama ini dia masih menghilang ?'

"Karena dia bilang ini adalah reuni, kami putuskan untuk mengundangmu juga." Lanjut Aomine. Sebenarnya Akashi merasa seperti ada sengatan di hatinya, dia adalah orang yang paling terakhir mendapat kabar, itupun dari pihak ketiga, namun mengingat perbuatan yang telah dia lakukan di masa lalu membuatnya sedikit bisa memaklumi. Tidak masalah, setelah ini dia akan membuktikan kepada Tetsuya bahwa dia menyesali perbuatannya.

"Aku penasaran tentang tujuan Kurokochi tiba-tiba mengundang kita."

Tak lama kemudian, sang empunya acarapun datang, Hati Akashi bedebar, jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Dalam hati dia menyiapkan mental dan menata kata untuk bisa kembali bicara pada Tetsuya.

Namun rasanya euforia itu harus berakhir lebih cepat, dari arah pintu Akashi melihat Tetsuya tidak datang sendiri, dia datang bersama orang yang tak asing baginya.

Ogiwara Shigehiro, teman masa kecil Tetsuya. Orang yang mendeklarasikan diri sebagai saingan Akashi untuk merebut hati Tetsuya.

Dan sekarang orang itu tengah menggandeng mesra orang yang di cintainya. Diam-diam Akashi mengepalkan tangannya.

Bukan hanya Akashi yang terkejut, empat orang lainnya pun juga mengalami hal yang sama. Tetsuya yang dulu menghilang tanpa kabar tiba-tiba menggandeng orang yang tak asing bagi mereka. Mereka ingat Tetsuya karena teiko mengalahkan orang itu dengan cara mempermainkan timnya, dan itu membuat Tetsuya kecewa dengan Kisedai. Namun semua sudah membaik, mereka telah berdamai sejak Tetsuya mengalahkan Kisedai bersama Seirin.

Mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di meja makan tak menyadari sepasang mata mata merah yang membara di bakar cemburu.

"Maaf semuanya kami membuat kalian menunggu, tadi ada sedikit masalah "

Ujar Tetsuya. Terselip nada bersalah di dalamnya.

"Sudahlah Tetsu tak usah dipikirkan, sekarang duduklah."

"Jadi, apa alasanmu tiba-tiba memanggil kami ke sini Kuroko, ? " Midorima akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya setelah beberapa saat mereka diliputi kecanggungan.

"Sebelumnya kami minta maaf karena memberitahu kalian secara mendadak, tapi kami juga tahu, jika kami tidak segera mengatakannya kalian pasti akan tambah marah" Ogiwara berkata pada anggota GOM yang datang memenuhi undangannya dengan Tetsuya. Membuat semua anggota berabut pelangi itu semakin tak paham.

Akashi memiliki firasat buruk untuk keadaan ini. Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di kepalanya. Selama ini prediksinya tidak pernah salah, tapi kali ini dia memohon dalam hati agar prediksinya meleset.

Dia tidak sanggup jika harus menyaksikan Tetsuya bersanding dengan orang lain. Dia masih merasa bahwa Tetsuya adalah miliknya sampai kapanpun.

Tak sabar dengan kedua pasangan ini Aomine akhirnya jengah juga.

"Oi . . Ogiwara, Tetsu, senarnya apa yang mau kalian katakan ? Jangan buat kami penasaran "

Menarik nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskan pelan, Ogiwara bisa merasakan tangan lembut Tetsuya tengah menggenggamnya, ia pun tersenyum lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Sebenarnya kami berdua telah menikah "

Akhirnya kalimat keramat itu terucapkan.

"Ehhh... " kise berteriak dengan kencang.

Aomine terkejut, Midorima membelalakkan mata, dan Murasakibara berhenti mengunyah makanan, kemudian melanjutkan makan.

Sementara Akashi...

Bagaikan mendapatkan hantaman super keras di hatinya, tak dapat tergambarkan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini, rasa sesak, sakit dan ngilu bercampur menjadi satu setelah mendengar kalimat tersebut.

"Sudah kuduga nanodayo, aku sudah curiga saat kalian datang berdua, tapi tak ku sangka kalian sudah menikah, aku pikir baru pacaran nanodayo" Midorima berkata dengan gaya yang sudah menjadi trade marknya. Membenarkan kacamata.

"Jadi itu alasan kurokochi menghilang tanpa kabar selama ini " Sambung kise dengan nada sedih.

"Aku minta maaf pada kalian semua karena telah memutus kontak dengan kalian, tapi yang terjadi sebenarnya adalah aku tidak menghilang dari kalian, Aku pindah ke hokkaido kemudian bekerja di sana, sesaat setelah tiba di sana aku kecopetan, dan hanphoneku pun ikut hilang, itulah kenapa aku tidak bisa menghubungi kalian"

Tak ada yang mengeluarkan sanggahan, tak ada yang mempermasalahkan apakah Tetsuya mengatakan yang sebebarnya atau tidak, mereka sangat paham dengan keadaan Tetsuya pada saat itu.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa bertemu Ogiwara dan menikah diam-diam, ? kau kan bisa mengirim undangannya lewat paket Tetsu, ? " Tanya Aomine dengan bertubi-tubi. Sebenarnya dia marah, bukan karena dia juga mencintai Tetsuya hanya saja Tetsuya tiba-tiba menghilang lalu muncul kembali dengan kabar sudah menikah, dia merasa tak di hargai sebagai sahabat.

"Saat itu Shige-kun sedang ditugaskan di tempat yang sama dengan tempatku bekerja, lalu kami dekat sampai sekarang, dan untuk masalah pernikahan.."

"Begini teman-teman.. " Ogiwara membantu Tetsuya menjawab pertanyaan yang di berikan secara bertubi-tubi. Dia merasa dia yang bertanggung jawab atas kekacauan ini jadi dia memutuskan dialah yang menceritakannya.

"Kami menikah baru tiga bulan yang lalu. Saat itu ayahku tengah sakit keras, Beliau ingin aku menikahi Tetsuya sebagai permintaan terakhirnya, Setelah aku berbicara padanya, Tetsuya mau mengabulkan permintaan ayahku, Pernikahan kamipun juga diadakan secara Sangat sederhana, itupun juga di dalam kamar perawatan ayahku.. Dan dua hari kemudian ayahku meninggal."

Ucap Ogiwara dengan menampakkan senyum kesedihan.

Semua yang ada di sanapun hanya bisa terdiam mendengar cerita sedih Ogiwara.

"Shige-kun... " Tetsuya memanggil Ogiwara dengan nada khawatir.

Ogiwara tersenyum lembut melihat Tetsuya. "Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja" Kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya.

Adegan itupun tak luput dari pandangan Akashi. Rasa cemburu begitu besar menyesakki dadanya, dia tak rela Tetsuya begitu perhatian pada Ogiwara. Masih menolak percaya bahwa Tetsuya sudah dimiliki Ogiwara.

"Awalnya kami memang akan mengadakan pesta setelah masa berkabung di keluargaku selesai. Dan tentunya kami juga akan mengundang kalian, tapi rencana itu mungkin harus di tunda, atau mungkin di batalkan."

"Eh ? Kenapa begitu ssu ?

Kalian tidak jadi menikah ya ssu ?

"Baka Kise !! Tidak mungkin seperti itu, kau lihat status mereka masih menikah nanodayo !" midorima berkata setelah memukul kepala kise.

"Midorimachi hidoi ssu" Kise menangis buaya lengkap dengan air mata imajiner.

Ogiwara hanya tersenyum kemudian menoleh kepada Tetsuya, meraih Tubuh Tetsuya dan melingkarkan Tangannya sendiri ke pinggang ramping, kemudian mendaratkan tangan itu ke atas perut Tetsuya yang masih datar.

"Karena tak lama setelah pernikahan kami Tet-chan dinyatakan hamil, Kami takut tet-chan kelelahan dan mempengaruhi kesehatan Tet-chan dan janin yang di kandungnya, jadi kami sekeluarga sepakat untuk menunda pesta perayaan sampai tetchan melahirkan. Itulah alasan kenapa kami datang terlambat, tadi sebelum berangkat Tet-chan sempat muntah,

Lagipula ini hanya resepsi, acara terpentingnya sudah kami laksanakan, jadi kami tidak terlalu serius memikirkannya " Setelah kalimat selesai, Ogiwara kemudian mencium pipi Tetsuya, dan sukses membuat Tetsuya merona.

"Kami pikir kami kalian lah yang harus di beri tahu lebih dulu, karena kami tidak mau kalian salah paham. " Tambah Tetsuya melanjutkan

"Yah.. Kau benar Tetsu, kami ini sahabatmu, tentu kami akan marah kalau kau tak segera memberi tahu kabar pernikahanmu, apalagi sekarang kau sudah mengandung, Tapi selamat untukmu dam kehamilanmu." Aomine mengacak sebentar rambut Tetsuya.

"Kurokochi, walaupun bukan aku yang kau pilih tapi aku tetap mendoakan kebahagiaanmu ssu"

"Hanya Tetsuya saja ? Aku tidak nih ?"

"Tidak, aku belum bisa menerimamu, harusnya yang menikahi Kurokochi aku ssu "

"Jangan Pedulikan Kise nanodayo, yah mau bagaimana lagi, orang bilang kita harus mendoakan kebahagiaan pengantin yang menikah nanodayo"

"Ne.. jadi ini sebagai ganti pesta perayaan Pernikahan Kuro chin dan Ogi chin kan ?

"Yah.. Anggap saja begitu, untuk acara kali ini biar aku yang traktir."

Akashi menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Dapat ia rasakan pula gigi-giginya menggertak, ia biarkan kukunya memutih.

Prediksinya meleset, tiga tahun tak mencari Tetsuya adalah kesalahan yang sangat fatal. Dia tidak memperhitungkan keberadaan Ogiwara, dia memang sadar tapi tidak menyangka Tetsuya akan melupakannya secepat ini.

"Akashi, dari tadi kau diam saja " Tanya Aomine heran, kenapa mantan kaptennya ini diam dan ekspresinya entahlah aomine tak tahu harus bagaimana menyebutnya.

"Ah...ya, aku baik-baik saja, aku memikirkan pekerjaan kantor tadi"

"Sebaiknya Akashi-kun jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. " Apa-apaan nada dan ekspresi datar itu, belum dengan Tetsuya memanggil nama Keluarganya, yang menandakan bahwa mereka hanya teman biasa, sama saat mereka pertama jumpa, dan Akashi sangat benci itu.

"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu Tetsuya, tapi aku tidak suka mengerjakan pekerjaanku setengah-setengah, dan selamat atas pernikahan Kalian, aku akan mengirimkan hadiahnya nanti " Akashi berkata dengan tenang, Sebisa mungkin menahan denyut sakit dan ngilu di hatinya.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot Akashi-kun, kau cukup mendoakan kami saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup "

Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai jawaban. Meskipun dari luar terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi tak seorangpun tahu bahwa seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang selalu dipuja dan diinginkan itu tengah mengalami Patah hati yang teramat menyakitkan.

Namun demikian dia masih berusaha tegar, tak membiarkan sedikitpun teman-temannya tahu tentang batinnya yang tengah merintih.

.

.

Di dalam mobil Akashi mencengkram erat dada kirinya, rasanya lebih dari sekedar sakit mengetahui Tetsuya telah dimiliki orang lain.

inikah karma yang harus dia dapat atas perbuatannya dulu,? Jika dulu Akashi menyakiti Tetsuya dengan menduakan Cintanya, Sekarang balas Tetsuya yang menghancurkan Perasaannya dengan menikah dengan Ogiwara, apalagi dia tengah mengandung anaknya dengan Ogiwara.

Akashi tersenyum pedih

"Hidup ini sangat adil bukan ?" gumamnya pelan.

Seketika Kenangan saat Tetsuya memergokinya terputar kembali dengan sangat jelas dipikirannya, dan entah kerasukan apa dirinya waktu itu bisa-bisanya lebih memilih selingkuhannya itu daripada Tetsuya, membuat binar mata yang selalu dipujanya redup meneteskan air mata, membuat hati Akashi serasa diremas hingga hancur.

Begitu sakit dan begitu sesak, Apakah sesakit ini yang di rasakan oleh Tetsuya dulu ? Jika iya, Maka Akashi merasa sangat berdosa karena telah begitu teganya menyakiti Malaikat birunya.

Ini memang salahnya, Tetsuya terluka dan pergi meninggalkannya. Penyesalannya pun tak dapat mengembalikan Tetsuya kesisinya.

Tapi Akashi masih belum bisa menerima jika nama itu telah berganti menjadi Ogiwara Tetsuya, bukan Akashi Tetsuya seperti yang telah lama diimpikannya. Satu tetes air mata keluar dari mata merah delima yang selalu menampilkan sorot tajam berwibawa.

"Tetsuya... Maaf... " ucapnya lirih sambil mencengkram erat kemudi mobil, kepalanya tertunduk lesu, meskipun sudah sekuat tenaga dia tahan namun air matanya tetap mengalir tak dapat ia tahan lagi. Rasanya sama ketika dia kehilangan sang ibu ketika masih kecil.

Dia sudah terlambat.

.

.

.

.

.

Author note :

Saya publish ulang murni karena ada typo yang fatal dan beberapa kata hilang, sebenarnya sayang juga sama review yang udah ada di cerita sebelumnya XD

Edisi fic di buang sayang, XD

sebenarnya saya kurang pede sama ini ff, karena ini ff yang paling pertama kali saya buat.. Tapi karena gk tega baru debut udah bikin cerita sedih., jadinya baru bisa di publish sekarang,

Jangan heran kalo temanya sangat mainstream dan bahasanya amburadul xD

Ini gara-gara dulu saya baca ff yang Bakashinya selingkuh.. -_-

Saking udah kebangetannya.. sebelnya gk hilang-hilang sampe saya bikin 3 ff yang judulnya berbeda tapi temanya sama Pembalasan Akashi.. Nyahahaha.. XD Setelah melalui prosese seleksi (?) saya putuskan untuk yang ini aja yg di publish.. yang paling ringan soalnya :V

MintaBalikan Kagak nih... ? :V

jujur klo Akashinya selingkuh saya fleksibel sih :v

Kalo segini udah cukup ya udah gk saya lanjut. :p

Karena sebelumya ada yang kontra, sayang tidak pakai akun, jadi saya jelaskan di sini saja :)

Saya menulis ini sudah dengan pertimbangan yang sangat matang, inilah salah satu alasan kenapa publishnya tertunda sangat lama, saya tahu apa yang saya tulis dan saya sudah memperhitungkan semuanya. :)

Saya tidak pernah mengeluarkan cerita tanpa riset dan bertanya dulu pada mentor saya, beliau cukup perpengalaman dan lama malang-melintang di dunia fanfiction walaupun beda fandom. Termasuk pertimbangan pada etika dan norma dalam tema yang saya pilih saya tahu di mana batas di mana saya akan menulis. Tidak ada yang memaksa atau di paksa, saya pun juga tidak, Cerita ini baru satu chapter dan belum di ketahui apa yang ada di chapter selanjutnya.

Saya hanya mencoba menampung pendapat dan aspirasi saja, karena saya tidak mau ada yang kecewa.

Terima kasih atas perhatiannya :)

Maaf kalau author notenya kepanjangan. XD


End file.
